Events
Events are specific circumstances that cause a student to break off from their normal routine during certain days and times. Rivals, in the future, will have special events that have them interact with Senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651257853668290560 It's possible that in the future, some elimination methods will be tied to scripted events which only involve the rival.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/688484641490120704 Monday Phone Call At 7:30 AM, Kokona will receive a call from someone and she will stand in front of the school. Yandere-chan will be able to dump water, blood, or crush her with a bucket. She can also listen to Kokona's phone call and use this information to post about her on social media to lower Kokona's reputation. Kokonaphone.png|Kokona on the phone. June 3rd, 2016. Rooftop Conversation At lunchtime, Kokona and Saki will have a conversation on the northwestern side of the rooftop from 1:10 PM to 1:20 PM. Yandere-chan is able to eavesdrop on this conversation and use this information to write a note and put it in Kokona's locker. This enables the player to later push her off the rooftop and fake her suicide, and talk to her about her domestic abuse. The player can also drown Kokona at the fountain when the note is written to meet her there. If Yandere-chan gets too close to them, they will stop talking. 2-8-2016 - SakiKokonaConversation.png|Rooftop conversation. February 8th, 2016. Tuesday No special events currently happen on this day. There will be events on this day in the future. Wednesday Bathroom At 7:30 AM, Kokona will go to the first floor bathroom. Yandere-chan will be able to drown her, electrocute her, or dump a bucket of water or blood on her. KokonaBathroomEvent.png|Kokona standing by the toilet. Lunchtime by the Plaza At 1:03 PM, Kokona will walk down to the plaza with her lunch. At 1:07 PM, she will place her lunch down and admire Senpai. Yandere-chan is able to poison her lunch while she is distracted. 2-8-2016 - KokonaWatchingSenpai.png|Kokona admiring Senpai. February 8th, 2016. 2-8-2016 - PoisonedCorpse.png|A poisoned Kokona. February 8th, 2016. Thursday 'Bathing' At 7:15 AM, Kokona will walk towards the shower room to shower. She will leave her phone out, which the player can steal. Friday Test At 1:30 PM in second period, Kokona will take a test. If the player has completed the steps for expelling her during lunch, Kokona will get caught cheating on the test and will be expelled. Snitch1.png|The teacher finding Kokona cheating. Snitch2.png|Kokona explaining how she is innocent. Snitch3.png|The teacher taking Kokona away. Rival Confession At 6:00 PM, the rival of the week will confess her feelings to Senpai if she has not been eliminated. Senpai's sister will instead make him promise to never get a girlfriend.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665272760478777344 Kokona is only a test rival, so Osana Najimi will confess on the first week instead.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/622899831195852802 Confession by a rival.png|November 16th, 2015. Heartbroken confession ending.png|November 16th, 2015. Any Day Fake Suicide On any day (besides Monday), at any time, the player can write a note to Kokona asking her to meet them on the rooftop to speak about domestic abuse, if they listened to Saki and Kokona's conversation on Monday. Kokona will meet the player in the northwest corner, and the player can push her off of the rooftop. After the player pushes Kokona off of the roof, they can write a fake suicide note if their Language skill is at Rank 2. In the debug menu, pressing G''' will make Kokona Haruka and the player to teleport to the rooftop, where she can be pushed off or offered help. '''Preparing Food After school from 3:30 PM to 3:40 PM, Kokona will use a knife to make octopus hot dogs in the Cooking Club. After that, she will walk to the side dining room and eat with Yui Rio, Yuna Hina, Koharu Hinata, Mei Mio, and Saki Miyu. For now, there is no animation for that. While they are eating, the player can steal the knife using gloves and frame Kokona for murder. Even if Kokona's reputation is low, or even if she is dead, her friends will still come and sit down at the table. They will eat from 3:45 PM to 5:00 PM. 2-8-2016 - CuttingFood.png|Kokona making food. February 8th, 2016. Stealing a Ring At 1:10 PM, Sakyu Basu and Inkyu Basu will eat lunch on the southern side of the rooftop. Sakyu will take off her ring to eat, which the player can steal to frame a rival for theft. Sakyulunch.png|Sakyu eating lunch and leaving her ring unattended. June 3rd, 2016. Planned Events Osana and Senpai's Interaction This scene was first shown in YandereDev's video "Past, Present and Future". There will be an event where Osana will converse with Senpai in the plaza at 7:15 on Monday. Screenshot_2016-01-08-07-57-58-1.png|"Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future". Osana Najimi seen talking with Senpai. Removed Events Standing by the Fountain In the morning on Monday, Kokona used to walk in front of the fountain on her own from 7:05 to 7:08. The player was able to drown her during this time. It has been removed because of Kokona's different schedule now. Kokona will never go to the fountain now, unless a note is written. Kokonainfrontoffountaim.jpg Trivia *In the future, if the player asks a rival to meet when she has a scheduled event, they will react to the note by saying, "Too bad. I can't meet them. I already have plans."https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IXbfSuJexGEFLRxcUdv_pTQTpC6iEhTqPYcsHTIA48k/edit Category:Game Mechanics Category:Unprogrammed Category:Interactable